


Hello, Voyeurs!

by terminalOtaku



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Youtuber Stiles, best friend tag, in-universe, so Beacon Hills is still a hellmouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminalOtaku/pseuds/terminalOtaku
Summary: Stiles started posting videos to his YouTube channel to try and distract himself from the shit that's been happening in Beacon Hills, and he enjoys it more than he thought he would.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Best Friend tag ft. Scott McCall

Stiles smiled wryly at the camera after turning it on.

“Hello, voyeurs.” He greeted his future audience cheerfully. “For those of you who are new here, I’m Stiles. Yes, that’s a nickname, and _no_ , I am NEVER telling anyone my real name.”

“Not even me.” A voice from behind the camera said petulantly.

Stiles grinned, waving at the person behind the camera. “C’mon, Scotty!”

Scott huffed, but obligingly sat next to Stiles on the couch.

“You guys have requested that I do the Best Friend Tag,” Stiles commented, turning back to the camera. “So here it is. This is my best friend, brother from another mother, and soon-to-be stepbrother…”

He did a drum roll.

“Scott McCall!”

Scott face-palmed, causing Stiles to snicker.

“Anyway, you guys know how this works. We’ve got a list of questions about our friendship that we’re going to answer.” Stiles surmised. “So we’ll get started…”

He picked up a baseball cap, shaking it a bit before pulling out a scrap of paper.

“When and how did you first meet?” Stiles read aloud.

Scott grinned. “I’ll take this. So, when we were four, Stiles came up to me on the playground, where I was making a castle in the sandbox. Stiles asked if he could help, and I was like, ‘sure, why not?’ I made a little moat surrounding the castle, and then, get this—he PEED IN IT!”

“A moat needs water!” Stiles defended himself with a mock-pretentious sniff.

“Yeah, just keep telling yourself that.” Scott snorted, reaching into the hat for the next question without prompting. “Between the two of you, who takes longer to get ready?”

“Scott.” Stiles answered immediately, grabbing the baseball cap and digging for another piece of paper.

The other boy pouted, but didn’t argue.

“What does your best friend think about the most?” Stiles read, before smirking. “Allison, his girlfriend.”

Scott huffed. “Stiles? Man, I don’t know. He never sticks to one subject for long. He once wrote a paper on the history of male circumcision. For our _economics_ class.”

“Finstock pissed me off.” Stiles snickered. “I’ve just got a lot to think about.”

His eyes became dazed for a moment, and Scott eyed him sadly for a moment before picking out a new question.

“What is your best friend’s greatest achievement?” he read, grimacing.

Stiles stared at Scott.

Scott stared at Stiles.

“Surviving this long.” They decided in unison.

“Death rate for teenagers where we are is astronomical.” Stiles muttered. “Moving on: what is your best friend’s favorite animal?”

“Wolf.” Scott answered for Stiles.

“Kittens.” Stiles answered for Scott, rolling his eyes.

Seriously, he was a fucking _werewolf_ , and his favorite animal was feline?

A disgrace to werewolves everywhere, Stiles was certain.

“Does your best friend have any scars?” Scott read. “Yeah…a few.”

Stiles’ left eye twitched, remembering being tortured with Erica and Boyd in the basement of the Argent house by Gerard, the sick bastard.

“I’m clumsy.” He said out loud. “Scott doesn’t have any, but he has broken his own fair share of bones.”

“Lacrosse.” Scott lied to the camera with a shrug.

“Final question…describe your best friend in one word.” Stiles read.

“That’s not a question.” Scott pointed out, confused.

“Eh, close enough.” Stiles said dismissively, eying Scott. “Compassionate, I guess.”

Scott smiled a bit. “Loyal.”

That was one thing that the entire pack could agree on, at least.


	2. (Other) Best Friend Tag ft. Erica Reyes

“Hello, voyeurs!” Stiles gave his customary greeting, smiling easily. “It’s been a week since I did the Best Friend Tag with Scott, my best male friend, so this week I’m going it with my best _female_ friend, Erica Reyes!”

“Sup?” Erica asked, munching on an apple.

Stiles snickered. “Anyway, same deal. We’ve got some questions printed out—Scott was the one to choose them, so he’s to blame for whatever happens—and we’ll answer them.”

“Scott is usually to blame.” Erica allowed with a smirk.

“Aw, don’t bag on him when he’s not here to defend himself.” Stiles said, patting her on the shoulder.

“You started it.” Erica said with a shrug.

“Yeah, you’ve got a point.” Stiles shrugged back before pulling out a large coffee mug with Grumpy from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_ on it.

Erica raised an eyebrow.

“Borrowed it from Derek.” Stiles explained with a grin.

Erica snorted. “I wonder who gave it to him…”

“I wonder.” Stiles said ‘thoughtfully.’ “Whoever it was, they’ve got good taste.”

Erica laughed out loud, running a hand through her blonde hair.

Stiles smiled to himself, glad that she had relaxed now.

Not that she didn’t have a reason to be nervous, considering the last time a video involving her was posted it was of her having an epileptic seizure.

“Anyway.” Erica said, gracefully plucking out a piece of paper, unrolling it.

“Do you guys have any nicknames for each other?” she read aloud, before turning to Stiles with a grin. “Do we, Batman?”

“I suppose we do, Catwoman.” Stiles grinned at her before turning back to the camera. “I’ve already decided to name my future daughter after Selina Kyle, Catwoman’s civilian identity. It’ll be spelled with a ‘C’ to make it a Polish name like mine, but it’ll sound the same.”

Erica whined slightly, looking genuinely touched. She cleared her throat, discreetly wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye. “Really? And what does Derek have to say about that?”

Stiles flushed, but reached out to ruffle her hair. “He agreed. It follows the Hale family tradition of the girls’ names ending with an ‘a,’ too.”

Erica blinked. “I never noticed.”

“It’s a thing.” Stiles confirmed. “Actually, most of the women I associate with or have met during the last few years end with ‘a.’”

“Me, for one.” Erica grinned.

“You.” Stiles agreed. “Lydia. Kira. Scott’s mom—Melissa,” he directed to the camera. “Then there’s Cora, Laura, and Talia Hale, and Malia, who we only recently discovered is a Hale, too. My mom, Claudia…”

“Geez, I guess Allison is the weird one out.” Erica said, wide-eyed. She tactfully ignored the sad look in Stiles’ eyes when he mentioned his mom.

“Anyway.” Stiles coughed. “Favorite… _Marvel_ character?!”

He and Erica stared at each other in surprise.

Stiles snorted. “Guess it’d have been too predictable if he went with DC. I’m guessing your favorite is Black Widow?”

“And yours is Spiderman.” Erica said with a nod.

“Who was your best friend’s first crush?” he trailed off awkwardly, cheeks flushing and rubbing the back of his neck. “Er…me, actually.”

“I’m a good judge of character, but alas, we weren’t meant to be.” Erica winked at him with a grin, not at all bothered. “His was one of our other friends, Lydia Martin. He had a ten-year plan and everything.”

“Thank god that didn’t work out.” Stiles breathed out with a slight shudder. “God, I can only imagine how many times she’s forced Jackson to sit through _The Notebook_. Like, it’s not a _bad_ movie, but enough is enough.”

Erica grimaced in distaste. “Give me a superhero movie any day.”

“Amen!” Stiles whooped, flailing around and making a spectacle of himself.

Erica stared at him, before turning to the camera. “And this is why my crush didn’t last.”

“That hurts, Erica, it really does.” Stiles said with a fake pout as he calmed down. “You have wounded me. I am wounded.”

Erica hummed. “Go cry to Derek about it.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at her.

“What would your best friend do if they won the lottery?” Erica read a moment later, before frowning thoughtfully. “Depends. If he can get ahold of tickets to Comic Con he’d buy them and spend a lot of it there, but it not he’d probably save it.”

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, before shutting it. “Yeah. Comic Con is on my bucket list.”

“Mine too.” Erica said wistfully. “Anyway, do you know what I would do?”

Stiles looked at her warily. “Knowing you, it could be anything.”

Erica smirked. “I’d buy a car.”

Stiles laughed, turning to the camera. “She asked Derek to teach her how to drive, but he refused to let her use the Camaro. He told her to get her own car, first.”

“I asked Stiles, but he won’t let me use his Jeep.” Erica pouted.

“Catwoman, you do _not_ want to learn how to drive in Roscoe, trust me.” Stiles snorted. “Besides, you once knocked me out with a piece of that car. It’s revenge.”

Erica stuck her tongue out at him. “I said I was sorry.”

“No you didn’t, but I’ll take that as your long overdue apology.” Stiles retuned easily before pulling out another piece of paper. “Does your best friend sing in the shower?”

“YES!” Erica shouted, lunging towards the camera and stopping right in front of the lens. “I heard him last week! He was—get this, *snickers* he was singing Wannabe by the Spice Girls.”

Stiles shrugged, unashamed. “I think I heard you sing a Hannah Montana song a few months ago, so don’t go throwing stones from glass houses, Catwoman.”

Erica blushed, mortified.

“I didn’t sing it because I like it!” she protested. “It was stuck in my head!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Stiles ‘soothed’ her with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> If these two chapters feel like they end abruptly, that's because I wrote them years ago and am no longer really in the fandom so I'm not really interested in writing proper endings for them now.


End file.
